


Клин клином

by Remira



Category: Daenamhyup | DNH, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: Намджун вечно тащит в рот всякую дрянь.





	

У Намджуна, по ходу, хренова оральная фиксация.

Намджун вечно тащит в рот всякую дрянь.

Тащит в рот ручки (Донхёк выносит Юнги мозг до тех пор, пока тот клятвенно не обещает бдить, чтобы в пределах досягаемости Намджуна водились только экземпляры без колпачков – с этого долбоящера станется проглотить и задохнуться вопреки всем ухищрениям производителей).

Тащит в рот пальцы (если повезёт, то свои, а не чужие).

Обсасывает маркеры на фанмитингах (милое дело потом вылавливать по сети провокационные фотки). 

Даже мороженое выбирает: не как все нормальные люди – эскимо или там рожок, со вкусом фисташек, мяты, зелёного чая и ёбаной ежевики, а хренов фруктовый лёд – продолговатый и узкий, как раз на обхват губами. Хотя Намджун своими губами мог бы и чей-нибудь кулак обхватить, если бы пожелал.

Донхёк вот иной раз очень желает обсудить труды Фрейда и фаллический символизм, однако ума держать язык за зубами ещё хватает. Намджун, конечно, пидарас и глаза красит, но за грязные инсинуации может и по зубам прописать – в лучшем случае. В худшем – подхватить тему и насухую задавить интеллектом.

Донхёк мается и созерцает, как задирается футболка над тощей намджуновой задницей, когда тот лезет в холодильник за льдом. Фруктовым.

Донхёк вообще-то не жадный и толерантный дофига просто.

Донхёку поебать, что там Намджун тащит в рот.

Не поебать, что брать в рот у Донхёка он наотрез отказывается. Лижется что дай боже, целует низ живота и дрочить рукой со временем приноравливается мастерски. Но в рот не берёт. Лыбится, сука, смущённо, краснеет ушами – и не берёт. Послушно гнётся в пояснице, подмахивает, стонет по-блядски, мнёт Донхёку бока и спину – а в рот ни-ни.

Донхёку выть от нелогичности этой хуйни хочется.

Донхёк поначалу намекать деликатно пытался, ощущая себя при этом последним лохом-пикапером, потом – уже откровенно давил на плечи и двигал бёдрами. Потом – просто пялился зло или разворачивал Намджуна мордой в подушку и трахал так, что тот потом ещё полдня ныл и гонял Донхёка то за пивом, то за пожрать, то ещё хуй за чем.

Донхёк от нефиг делать пытается просверлить в Намджуне дыру взглядом, но как-то уныло, без огонька. Тот шуршит упаковкой и суёт в рот хренов. Мать его. Лёд. Фруктовый, ага. И только затем замечает внимание к своей персоне и вопросительно задирает брови. Выглядит при этом откровенно по-идиотски. Нелепость нелепостью, на что только эти фанатки ведутся.

– Выебать бы тебя, – тянет Донхёк, раз уж Намджун, добродетель такая, спросить удосужился.

И уточняет:

– В рот.

И поскольку терять ему уже нечего:

– Пожалуйста?

Намджун крошит зубами лёд, давится, шипит от холода, пинает коленом стол так, что опрокидывается чашка с остатками чая. Донхёк кисло наблюдает, как тот растекается мутной лужей и капает на пол. В свою очередь приподнимает брови: что-то между «ну и чего ты дёргаешься, большое дело» и «посмотри, чего натворил». Намджун на чай не смотрит, Намджун смотрит на него. Сглатывает тяжело.

Кивает.

Вроде как кивает.

А может, это Донхёк галлюцинирует. Но у Намджуна щёки пунцовые, глаза плошками. Губы блестят от мороженого, а он ещё и кусает их. И тянет вширь, пока не показываются дурацкие его эти ямочки.

Ёбаный ж ты пиздец, – с каким-то запоздалым восторгом доходит вдруг до Донхёка.

У него встаёт как по щелчку, словно в мозгу снова нежные шестнадцать, и сам он тоже встаёт, резко, рывком, оказывается рядом с Намджуном и дёргает на себя, а тот, не переставая лыбиться, сразу лезет целоваться и руками – Донхёку под майку. Донхёк отводит минуту: Намджуну – на празднование триумфа, себе – удостовериться, что всё просёк правильно.

Намджун так-то нормальный пацан, хоть и айдол. Жрёт заварной рамен с Донхёком на пару, ловит покемонов смартфоном, забывает про расчёску, когда рядом нет камер, и впахивает до мокрых пятен на футболках с растянутым воротом. Умеет адекватно реагировать на критику и не истерит, когда у Донхёка не получается вырваться из студии в первый за месяц урванный Намджуном выходной.

Но иногда он такая сучка, что Донхёк диву даётся.

Даётся и давится, когда Намджун толкает его к стене и суёт руку за пояс, второй уже расправляясь с молнией. В глаза он не смотрит и существенно теряет в запале, когда всё-таки опускается на колени, а у Донхёка разве что не звенит от возбуждения, предвкушения, всего вот этого вместе. Он сглатывает тяжело, переводит дыхание и гладит Намджуна по спутанным волосам на затылке и короткому ёжику на границе роста, где те на ощупь колко-шелковистые и очень приятные. Объясняется мысленно: просто обидно будет сейчас спугнуть и похерить, но если уж совсем начистоту – ему и самому нужно вроде как надышаться перед прыжком.

Надышаться, конечно, не получается.

Дыхание у Намджуна горячее, а язык, чёрт возьми, холодный. Холодный и фиолетовый, подумать только, вечно у них всё через... Донхёк не ржёт только потому, что стонет.

Оказывается, Намджун нихуя не умеет сосать.

Оказывается, ему ещё нужно напоминать: «зубы».

Оказывается, Донхёку много-то и не надо, достаточно сомкнувшихся вокруг стенок и неосторожно брошенного вниз взгляда.

Намджун медленно скользит мягкими губами по чувствительной сверх меры головке, а отстранившись, сплёвывает.

– Ну вот и чего стоило выёбываться, – хрипит Донхёк не своим голосом.

– Ну вот и чего стоило попросить? – передразнивает, засранец такой, и тычется носом в шею, горячий, взъерошенный, ласковый что пиздец.

Донхёку фейспалмить с него хочется. И пригладить волосы – очень.

 

_28/02/17_


End file.
